gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2011 GP2 Season
2011 Istanbul Feature Race | lastround = 2011 Monza Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Romain Grosjean | natchamp = FRA | champwins = 5 | champpoles = 1 | champlaps = 6 | champpoints = 89 | drive2 = Luca Filippi | driver2nat = ITA | drive2wins = 3 | drive2poles = 0 | drive2laps = 5 | drive2points = 54 | drive3 = Jules Bianchi | driver3nat = FRA | drive3wins = 1 | drive3poles = 1 | drive3laps = 0 | drive3points = 53 | teamchamp = Barwa Addax Team | teamchampnat = ESP | teamchampwins = 2 | teamchamppoles = 4 | teamchamplaps = 1 | teamchamppoints = 101 | team2 = DAMS | team2nat = FRA | team2wins = 5 | team2poles = 1 | team2laps = 6 | team2points = 89 | team3 = Racing Engineering | team3nat = ESP | team3wins = 2 | team3poles = 1 | team3laps = 2 | team3points = 73 | previous = 2010 | next = 2012}} The 2011 FIA GP2 Series Championship, otherwise known as the 2011 GP2 Season, was the seventh season of the FIA GP2 Series, held between 7 May and 11 September 2010, with an additional non-Championship race in Abu Dhabi. The campaign would see Romain Grosjean win the Series, becoming the first (and only) driver to win both the GP2 Asia and full GP2 Series. 2010 Champion Pastor Maldonado was unable to defend his title due to FIA GP2 Series rules, but had secured a seat in Formula One with Williams. In contrast, Rapax were able to defend their maiden GP2 Series crown, hiring Fabio Leimer and Julián Leal to race for them. The season started with Grosjean claiming victory in Istanbul, with Stefano Coletti secured the honours in the corresponding Sprint. Charles Pic, Leimer and Davide Valsecchi won each of the following three races, before Pic became the first repeat winner of the season with victory in the 2011 Monaco Sprint Race. Grosjean claimed his second win of the campaign in the Valencia Feature Race, and would win again in Silverstone to take the lead in the Championship. From that point on Grosjean was not to be headed again, with the Frenchman claiming two further wins and four additional podiums. Grosjean was declared as the Champion with a round to spare in Spa, leaving the rest of the campaign to decide who finished as runner-up. Luca Filippi, Bianchi, Pic and Giedo van der Garde all headed to the final round with hopes of claiming second, although it was the former who emerged on-top, with just five points covering the quartet. Two months after the final race there would be an additional pair of non-Championship races, staged at the Yas Marina Circuit in Abu Dhabi. Leimer and James Calado were the winners of those two races, as Grosjean and Barwa Addax Team were officially crowned as Drivers and Teams Champions respectively. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2011 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2011 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: Standings 2011 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2011 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2011 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2011 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons